Devil Devil Devil
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: be-the-peaf #022; Demon Hunters Mako and Korra go into the city's underbelly to bring down a corrupt organization that has been festering for far too long. They bite off more than they can chew. / Mako. Korra. DmC AU


**Title: **Devil Devil Devil**  
Word Count: **2,655  
**Summary: **[Demon Hunters Mako and Korra go into the city's underbelly to bring down a corrupt organization that has been festering for far too long. They bite off more than they can chew. | Mako. Korra. DmC AU]

**be-the-peaf ·** Prompt 022 – Demons

-.-

It is raining.

Korra walks through the lower district of the city, pushing and shoving through the crowds as the rainwater collects at her feet. She steps on a puddle, splashing water on the edge of her thin pants and she's grateful her boots are waterproof, otherwise they'd be soaked. She presses on beneath buzzing red lights and around the men crowded at their windows, peeking in as best they could for a 'free show'. Rolling her eyes, she knows she should be used to it by now, but there was something honestly disgusting at the men who would loiter around those places, shoving others out of the way just so they would have some entertainment.

She ventures further down the street and eventually weaves through an alleyway. A shortcut with its state no better than the busy street she came from, it was filthy with garbage and other assortment of liquids scattered along it's bricked walls. The alley twists and turns for a long ways but after a few minutes she can hear the faint but steady beat through her ears and she knows she's getting close.

Then she smells a familiar smoky scent and she knows she's closer.

He's waiting for her at the corner, just a few blocks from the club. If he sees her coming, he doesn't bother showing it, keeping one of his feet pressed against the wall and the cigarette loose between his fingers. He brings it up as she approaches, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke into the cold wet air.

"Took you long enough," he says, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Korra smiles coyly, leaning on one hip.

"Well aren't you looking pretty sharp, Cool Guy." She teases, nudging his shoulder lightly. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Mako taps the ash off his butt and then, pausing for a moment, throws the smoking remnant on the ground. Scrapping it against the concrete with the toe of his shoe.

"Not really, I needed to scout out the place anyway." He shrugs, walking to the street. Stopping just before the corner, he turns to her and his white breath bellows in the wind.

"You ready?" he asks softly, under his breath.

"Aren't I always?" she says, slapping a firm hand on his shoulder. She looks down the street, squinting past the street lights until she can make out the club sign glowing in the background. _'The XXX Threats'_, it reads. Korra swallows and her face hardens, honing in on the building.

"Let's go."

-.-

"Do you remember the plan?" Mako asks at her side as they walk down the street. Korra glances from side-to-side, scanning the slight movements that the loiters are giving them as they pass by. She does her best to ignore them, but she can't help but keep a watchful eye out for trouble. She lowers her hand to her side, tapping the side of the gun tucked away inside the depths of her jacket. It reassures her, if anything. She only hopes that she won't have to use it sooner than expected.

Mako gives her a push on her other side and she sends him a slight glare for breaking her concentration. He gives her one back.

"Well?"

"Of course I remember; get it, stir up a panic and kill the boss." She says, lowering her voice so others won't hear. "It's simple, Mako. I've got this."

Mako sighs, shaking his head. He puts an arm over her shoulder, drawing her in close to his side and she goes with it because they've walked down these kinds of streets too many times for her to count. It's just a precautionary to make them appear less suspicious, but Korra can't help but feel a little relief as some of the men lining the street take their eyes off them to look elsewhere.

They're getting closer to the club now; only a little ways to go.

"Apparently, you _don't_ have this." Mako hisses between his teeth. "The plan is to _grab the boss_. Not kill him. We need that information, Korra. We won't have another shot at this."

"Alright, alright. I understand." Korra huffs, her lower lip forming a slight pout as they walk. There's a line to the entrance of the club and they manage to push through the middle of the line unnoticed. Once in the line Korra smells the all too familiar scent of alcohol, and can see why they've gone in unscathed.

"Do you have the charms?" she whispers, edging closer to his chest as the crowd shifts and shuffles forward. Mako reaches into the inside of his trench coat, pulling out a few loose piece of paper. To the normal human eye they may look blank, but Korra can see the smooth black letters of witchcraft drawn out on the crinkled parchment. The paper is small and easy to miss in the lower districts, where trash lays about everywhere, even inside the clubs. It won't be any problem for them to get in with these, she's glad Mako has a knack for this kind of thing.

He gives her a few just as they're about to reach the door.

"Remember," he whispers. "Put these by the pillars along the club's circle. I'll set them off once we're all set."

"Sounds good," she says. "You're on clean-up duty, right?"

Mako taps his side, giving her a smile. "Aren't I always? I'll keep the thugs away while you're busy."

They reach the end of the line, right before the door. A bouncer stands, his large frame overtaking to doorway as he looks down at them with all-suspecting eyes.

"Are you on the list?" the doorman asks, weighing a clipboard in his hand.

"Name's Lee Potter." Mako says, stepping forward. "This is my girl; Chun."

The doorman flips over the paper, scanning it until he finds the right set of names.

"There you are. Go right in." he says gladly, waving his arms to the entrance. As Mako passes, Korra can hear him whisper under his breath. "Better watch out with that one, bud."

Mako smiles sheepishly, scratching his head as they clear the doorway and get out of the doorman's line of sight. Once inside, Korra delivers a sharp jab to Mako's gut before pressing onward into the club.

"What was that for?" Mako mutters, rubbing his stomach.

"You've got to stop giving me these awful names whenever we go undercover." Korra says, raising her nose to the air. "It's getting annoying."

"Don't blame me; I'm not the one who picks them out." Mako replies, almost laughing. Korra would too, only she doubts he would be able to hear it now that they've reached the dance room. The clubs music is loud, incredibly so, and it rings in her ears painfully. Mako's face goes hard and he makes a quick 'go-this-way' motion with his fingers, pointing her to the right side of the club. Korra nods.

They go their separate ways. Korra reaches for the papers stuffed in her pockets.

_It's starting._

-.-

It's hard to see in all the flashing lights and booming music disorienting her thoughts, but eventually Korra spots the pillars Mako was talking about, and she weaves through the dancing mass of bodies, getting closer and closer to her target. She slaps a paper onto the side of the first pillar, then another. Both women and men are atop raised platforms, grunting and throwing their bodies into sexual forms, striping legs across the shoulders and necks of the patrons on the floor. Korra rolls her eyes, ignoring it as she passes one on the way to the finale pillar. A hand reaches out and grabs her by the shoulder, turning her around, pulling her close.

"Heeey there, babe." The man says; his face too close for comfort. She can smell the stench of drink on his breath and her face contorts into disgust. She pushes him away, hard enough to knock him into the crowd behind him.

"Get lost." she says, walking back to the pillar. But the man won't give up and he stumbles into her. Korra turns slightly as the man steadies himself on the ground.

"Come on…" the man says, sliding his hand down her arm. "Don't be like that… let's have some fun."

She bats his hand away. "I don't want your fun. Leave me alone."

"What was that? I can't hear you." The man says, getting close to Korra for a third time and she's about to just give in a kick him where it hurts but then an older man comes out, parting the dancers and placing a firm grasp on the man's shoulder. The newcomer pulls the man close, shaking him in a buddy-buddy sort of way.

"Shin, there you are! I've been looking for you all night!" the man shouts, grinning idiotically. There's a cigar smoking between his lips and he puffs on it once before looking to Korra and adding: "Who's this?"

"Just some girl, I was going to have a bit of fun." Shin says. The older man laughs and it resonates throughout the floor, almost overpowering the music in some cases. Korra sharpens her eyes on the man; she knows she's seen him before.

"Well you've got no time for that, son! I need you to do a little job for me."

"A job?" Shin repeats, almost moaning at the thought. "Come on man, I'm in no condition to do a job now. Get someone else to do it."

"No can do. You're the best man we've got."

Shin sighs and pulls the man's hand from his shoulder. "Alright, you're the boss, Zolt."

He walks away. Korra freezes, staring at the man. She knows where she's seen him before; Lightning Bolt Zolt, club owner of the _XXX Threats_. Her target for the night. He doesn't look very tough, but she's heard reports of men getting into fights with him and his underground gang.

None of them were ever seen again.

Korra backs away into the crowd, hoping to get away in the confusion of the club. Zolt hasn't paid attention to her since first meeting with Shin, that's a good sign. But just as she passes through the bodies, she catches Zolt doing something. He remains there, in the same spot he was previously, tapping at a gold watch on his wrist. It's not a motion to cause panic over, but what Korra sees, just underneath the edge of his sleeve, sends her into a full blown panic.

There's a mark on his wrist. A black mark. A sign of contract.

_Demons_.

"Korra!"

She turns at the sound of her name and sees Mako moving quickly to her. He looks out of breath; sweat is dripping down his face. But there are a lot of people in the room, so it's to be expected with him wearing so many layers. Korra reaches him, grabbing onto his arm as to not to lose him in the dancing crowd.

"Did you get everything set up?" he asks, standing close to her so he can speak the words directly into her ear.

"Not yet; there's still one more pillar to be marked." She replies and Mako begins to move away but she holds firmly onto his coat. "Mako, I saw Zolt."

"What?!" Mako says, shocked and he does a fast scan of the people surrounding them. Looking for anyone suspicious. "Where is he? Did he see you?"

"He went off toward the back. He saw me, but I don't think he knows who we are, yet." Korra shrugs, moving to the side as a dancer gets too close. "He has a contract. I saw it on his arm."

"We'll have to be careful. Those are dangerous."

"You don't have to tell me."

Mako smirks. "Yeah… I guess I don't."

"We should get this over with." Korra says in as low a voice as she can. She slips the last charm out of her pocket, handing it to Mako. "Can you take care of this?"

"Yeah." Mako says, taking the paper. "You get to Zolt. If he has a contract that means there are probably demons here already. Keep your guard up; don't do anything reckless."

"And when have I ever been reckless?" Korra asks, crossing her arms. Mako places a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head as he passes her for the pillar.

"Just stay safe, alright?"

-.-

Korra goes to the outer edge of the club, slowly rounding the building as she searches for Zolt. Spotting him at a corner table, she crosses her arms, leaning against the wall and waits for Mako's signal. She sees him through the crowd and he gives her a nod, signaling her into action. Reaching into her pocket, Korra pulls out one last sheet of paper; a black one with white sorcerer's marks drawn on it. She slaps it on the wall behind her and places her hand on the white symbols. The paper grows hot under her touch, and she knows from past experience with these things that it's beginning to glow. Mako'd better hurry up and start the diversion; otherwise she'd be in trouble.

Korra closes her eyes. Breathes.

Then, suddenly, the whole room goes into an uproar, shaking violently and rocking the floor beneath them. People fall off of the platforms and spill their drinks, collapsing into one another as the shaking increases to higher extremes. From her place on the wall, Korra gives a small smile. Mako's smart to not have used some sort of explosion. This vibration charm, as powerful as it was, wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the safety of the people inside, it's only purpose was to flush them out like rats.

And it was working.

They started slowly at first, unsure if this event was part of the club's design or their own state of mind, but as the shaking continued it became clear to everyone that this was no act. Everyone scrambled, trying to get out of the building as quickly as possible; drinks were thrown to the floor, hanging lights swung wildly and there was a mess of people in the middle of it all; pushing and shoving to reach the entrance. Mako goes the opposite; pushing against the crowd and he spots Korra through the panic, the black paper glowing behind her, pulsing with energy and power.

The music stops, but the screams stay.

"Korra; do it now!" he shouts, hoping his voice will not be lost in the crowd. But sure enough, she hears him and she presses her hand onto the paper and it feels like it's on fire. The world begins to shift and distort before her eyes and the people in the club become nothing more than gray shades. All except for Mako, whose image still remains in white and black, fading in and out as he forces his way against the crowd.

Korra removes her hand from the wall, looking over to where she last saw Zolt. The club boss is still in his seat, leaned over the table with his hands beneath his chin and a wicked smile on his lips. His form has gone unchanged; she can see him clear as day in this distorted world that crumbles and breaks under her feet. She reaches over her shoulder and concentrates, focusing on the power that is flowing through this world. Then, suddenly, her hand grasps something and she pulls it forward by its long metal handle.

It's a large scythe; it's silver blade gleaming through the dark club.

She rushes forward and it doesn't take more than a second for her to stop in front of Zolt, placing the edge of the scythe to his throat.

"Lightning Bolt Zolt." She says, keeping her hand steady. "I need you to answer some questions."

Zolt leans back in his seat. He smiles.

**:Fin:**

_This one will be continued into a multi-chaptered story! I'm not sure when the next part will be out though, it might be a few days / weeks until I finalize the plotline and get around to writing the next few chapters. Please note that this chapter and summary are subject to change as I work out the plot and go about writing this story. It's been years since I've tried writing something like this (multi-chaptered) so again it might be a while before the next part is out._

_Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks to all who do so._


End file.
